Clans
Clans are a group of players formed by a leader and come with many benefits to each player in the clan. Such as daily taxes, tag names, Teamspeak address, depict company affiliation, and much more. Joining a Clan costs a fee of 1,500 Credits. Overview You can make your own clan or join an existing clan. A clan can offer you extra protection and offensive advantages. It's not a good idea to mess with a clan member - or else you could end up with a whole fleet of ships hot on your tail. As a clan founder, you can oversee your clan. You can accept or decline applications, send messages to members or reply to their messages, take care of the clan finances, upload a logo, etc. If you want to apply to a clan, make sure to select a clan that you like and then check that you have enough money to join. With a little bit of luck, you'll be accepted. It used to cost 50,000 Credits to join a clan, it currently costs 1.500 Credits. If a username is red on the members list, that players is in a rival company or has negative honor. Clan creation Creation of a Clan requires 300,000 Credits to be formed. This is necessary to start a new Clan, however, it is not necessary in order to become the leader of a Clan. Upon the Clan creation screen, you are asked to choose a Clan tag, name, description, ranks, and a logo. By creating the Clan, you become the leader and have full control to change any information. All the information can be changed at any time but Clan tag and name require a 48 hour limit between changing. Administrative ranks A leader in a Clan is able to create 'ranks' which can be assigned to certain members and can be named to the leader's choosing. Each rank created lets you choose how much rights that rank has to the Clan. So choose wisely when assigning ranks due to the power a player can have such as deleting a Clan and other 'trolling' methods. Clan differences Once becoming a member of a Clan, you will now find a new Chat tab that lets you talk to soley your Clan members. In-game, fellow Clan members have green names, while allied Clans have green tags, and war Clans have red tags. NAP Clan communication is dependent on the Clan chat tab, message system, and third party communication software such as TeamSpeak. Most Clans will have members check their inbox regularly, as it is a dominant method for quick communication and because some do not prefer to install software to be able to. Benefits Being in a Clan is the better social involvement with people who also share the interest to play Darkorbit. Of course, the most beneficial aspect of clans to many players is the payouts they receive on behalf of the clan. Leaders, or other dedicated officials may choose to take out money from the clan treasury and give it to a player. This may be to help the player win a bid or purchase equipment, but 10 percent of the Credits given are automatically deleted by Darkorbit. Payouts are also not that easily earned, typically more conservative leaders will choose to pay members less, while others may be more accepting to the idea. Generally, a new recruit to a clan will have to prove their loyalty before Credits are handed out. Note: When you create a Clan, your tax still goes in your treasury even if you don't have members but you can payout your treasury and give it to yourself and your real account will increase the Credits. Disadvantages The main disadvantage of being in a clan are the taxes and limited gameplay. For example, more game devoted clans will require to play often or they will have clan activities or other arrangements that could impact what you want to do. It's also common for players to dislike a clan for it's high tax amount (which can be either off, 1%, 2%, 3%, 4%, or 5%). The only ways for a player to find a clan's tax amount before they join is to look for their tax habits in the clan description, ask one of their members in in-game chat, or look for posts by the clan in the forums. Additionally, being in a clan with wars may put you at a disadvantage, because of the actual fighting of the war itself and the fact that some clans consider previous members of enemy clans to still be enemies. Tips *Becoming a Clan leader without the fee of 300,000 Credits is possible by having the original Clan leader creating an Administrative rank with all the Clan rights enabled. *Giving a not too well known player too many rights risks your Clan to be deleted and/or even split apart. Category:User Interface Category:Clans Category:Credits